vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula (Van Helsing)
|-|Vampire Dracula= |-|Demon Dracula= Summary Dracula is the primary antagonist of the 2004 Fantasy Action movie Van Helsing, being a loose adaptation of Bran Stoker's iconic character. In this version, Count Vladislaus Dragulia was born in Transylvania 1442, being the son of Valerious The Elder. For reasons unknown, he was murdered by Gabriel, dubbed "The Left Hand of God", a member of the Knights of the Holy Order. Though he died, it is said that Dracula made a covenant of with the Devil, and was thus reborn as the first vampire. Over the following 400 years, Dracula expanded his domain across all of Transylvania, creating the vampire race and commanding legions of monsters. He was finally killed by the Monster Hunter Gabriel Van Helsing in 1888. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Count Dracula, Vladislaus Dragulia, Vlad the Impaler Origin: Van Helsing Gender: Male Age: 446 (Born in 1442 - Deceased in 1888) Classification: Vampire Lord, Ruler of Transylvania Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can track prey across kilometers through the scent of their blood. Can perfectly see at night and from great distances. Can hear someone's heartbeat from many meters away), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid. Quickly regenerated from an explosion that destroyed all of his outer body structure, leaving him as burning muscle and bones), Pain inhibition (Because of his immortality, he feels no pain, even when Dr. Frankenstein impales him with a sword), Transformation (Can transform into Mist, Shadow, and a Demonic Bat), Levitation (In base form), Flight (While transformed into either his Mist, Shadow or Demon forms), Intangibility (While in Mist or Shadow forms), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation (Can shoot Fire Balls and make objects spontaneously burst into flames), Ice Manipulation (Can shoot Ice attacks), Lightning Manipulation (Fires Lightning rays from his hands), Air Manipulation (Produces strong winds that push his foes away), Elemental Barriers, Has a mental link with Werewolves, allowing him to command them. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Vastly stronger than any ordinary vampire, and capable of easily killing them even without transforming into his demonic form. When transformed he becomes far stronger than before) Speed: Subsonic (Casually moves faster than human perception, crossing distances so quickly he appears to be teleporting) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Stronger than lesser monsters such as Mr.Hyde, who could easily lift one of Notre Dame's bells) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Far more durable than regular vampires such as his Brides - themselves comparable to Frankenstein's Monster, who survived being at the epicenter of an exploding and collapsing windmill). Regeneration and lack of vampiric weaknesses makes him very hard to kill Stamina: Incredibly High. As a living dead vampire, Dracula isn't susceptible to fatigue Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range when transformed. Several meters with teleportation and elemental attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High. Very cunning and manipulative, having centuries of experience and holding his influence over all Transylvania. Weaknesses: Dracula lacks all the weaknesses of regular vampires, being immune to the effects of Silver Stakes, Crosses, Holy Water, Sunlight, Garlic, etc. However, he can be be killed by the venom of a sufficiently powerful werewolf. Still requires sustenance from human blood like all other vampires Note: This profile is a composite of Dracula as shown in both the Van Helsing Movie and the Van Helsing Videogame. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Vampires Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Murderers Category:Royal Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Van Helsing (Verse)